Surprise For The Birthday Boy?
by xLizxSweetx
Summary: "So what is the idea, Alice?" she turned on her heel and made her way to the doorway of my bedroom. "Let's just say it involves some shopping, a slight make-over, and a new change of scenery.  Trust me, you'll be beautiful and he will LOVE it!"
1. Alice's Idea, Edward's Curiosity

A/N Hey everyone! I haven't written anything in a while and this will ALSO be my very first fanfic! Also, Bella & Edward are married, but she had never gotten pregnant on their honeymoon. 3 Enjoy!

**Rated M for later chapters!**

Note: I do not own twilight, but wouldn't it be awesome if I did?

**You Only Live Twice  
>By. xzsimplytragiczx<strong>

The rain pounded on the roof as I sat with my legs crossed in the middle of our bed with a laptop perched on my lap. The laptop had been a gift from Jasper for my vampire birthday; my first year as successfully being a vampire. Of course, I had asked for no presents, but they would not listen to my constant plea of please do not do this or please do not get me that. My battle was lost before it ever began and Alice knew it. I smiled to myself and laughed lightly thinking of how silly I had been of not wanting gifts from the ones who loved me. Everyone had finally gotten over the shock of how well I was adjusting to the vampire lifestyle. It took a couple of months for Jasper to be fully comfortable with me not being a "blood craving new born". Edward had comforted Jasper time after time until Jasper was exasperated and just gave in to the fact that I was not an average new born.

Edward was thrilled when I finally caved in and bought a car that fit his need for speed. The first car I ever purchased was a McLaren F1 (picture on my profile). It was small and sleek, but it also filled his need for speed and it was the first car I had ever fallen for and could not wait to drive. He had the biggest grin on his face for days after that! What had brought the laptop out on this particular night was the fact that Edwards's birthday was tomorrow and I had not a clue on what to get him. Of course, he told me he had all he ever wanted but that just did not stop me from wanting to get him something. I guess the family was beginning to rub off on me. At that moment, Alice had walked into my room with the widest smirk I had ever seen plastered on her face. "Alice, why are you looking at me that way?" I laughed as she began to jump up and down in place clapping her hands together every so often. "Well Bella, let's just say I know what you can get for Edward." Her eyes had a devious sparkle in them and I knew that she was up to _something, _but what was it?

Alice must have read my expression as she crossed her arms and gave me a semi-pout. "Oh come on Bella! You want something to get Edward, and this present will be perfect!" I sighed. She had finally perked my interest, "So what is the idea, Alice?" she turned on her heel and made her way to the doorway of my bedroom. "Let's just say it involves some shopping, a slight make-over, and a new change of scenery. Trust me, you'll be beautiful and he will LOVE it!" I groaned and smacked my head with my hand. Of course, shopping HAD to be involved, but what did she mean by change of scenery? "Okay, okay." I said with a dull tone and she grinned, "Edward will be home soon. I can't go into details right now, but we will talk more about it tomorrow!" she danced down the hallway and I couldn't help but shake my head. Crazy little pixie! What had she gotten me into?

A little while later, I had heard the front door open as I quickly hopped to my feet to meet my beloved at the doorway. Esme laughed at my excitement to see my husband and shook her head while Rosalie had slightly smiled and went back to flipping through her magazine. Edward leaned down to kiss my forehead and carried me up the stairs. "Someone had missed me. I have missed you too, my love." I smiled and let out a sigh. My love was finally home and was cradling me in his strong arms. He had placed me on our bed and kissed the curve of my neck, nipping every so often; earning some slight growls that rippled from my throat and got caught in my mouth that would not let them escape.

Slowly gaining my control, I sat up and shook my finger at him smirking, "No, no, no!" he took a step back and mocked a shock face. "What is this? The Bella Cullen is stopping me from what she had wanted in her human life?" I laughed as he began to chuckle right along with me. "Well, I know a certain someone's birthday is tomorrow and if they are very well behaved they might get a surprise tomorrow." A smirk covered my face as I watched the curiosity and excitement flash in his eyes. "Bella, I told you-"he began, "Yes dear, I know. You told me not to get you anything, but you and this family are rubbing off on me and I can NOT let another year go by and not get my love something." He smiled my favorite smile and scratched the back of his head. "Do I get any hint of what it is?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Any luck on your trip dear?" I asked slipping my feet off of the edge of the bed and let them sway for a while. "I managed to get a few deer, a bear, and a mountain lion. So, I guess you could say the trip was a success." He laid down in the bed and closed his eyes. His face was so beautiful; I could not stop myself from gazing at it noticing the smoothness and the perfection it held.

I took great pride in knowing that this beautiful, wonderful man was all mine and that would never change.


	2. Happy Birthday, Love!

A/N: I wanted to say thank you to the ones who put me on their story alerts and for the reviews! Sorry my first chapter was so short; you know how Microsoft word is… It makes everything look so much longer than what it is -.- anyway! Here comes chapter 2! Enjoy! 3

Alice and I headed out bright and early the next morning for the day of prepping and planning everything for tonight. She took me into a lot of different stores to try on dinner dresses; the dinner dress I chose was a sexy black dress with a single drape side. It had sequins and silver and hugged my hips just right. (Picture on the profile! Hehe) it was sure to drive Edward wild! I decided on some plain black open toed stiletto's to go along with it. Then Alice dragged me to different types of lingerie stores and some of the things she made me try on were just as scary as the lingerie that I wore on the honeymoon. We found some cute outfits in Victoria's Secret and we found my favorite outfit, which was a complete white tiger costume that included the lace-up top with boning and side zipper, faux fur trimmed skirt with tail, zipper front faux fur vest, faux fur white tiger hood with ears, faux fur claw leg warmers, and matching claw gloves. (Picture is on the profile for those wanting to see it hehe.) I had nothing to be shy about around my husband anymore, I knew that, but my nerves were still hay wire when we made the purchase. The sales woman winked at me. "Who is the outfit for?" she smiled knowingly and if I could have blushed I would have blushed on the spot. "Well, today is my husband's birthday, and he is not expecting anything like this. I figured I could surprise him a little bit, keep things interesting." Alice giggled like a little girl right beside of me and the sales woman nodded understanding. "Well, I hope he enjoys the show." I scurried out as humanly fast as I could as Alice followed along trying to keep her laughter to herself.

With the shopping out of the way, all we had to do now was find a place for dinner and a perfect place to spend our night at. We decided on a restaurant right outside of Forks that was classy and casual the lights were dim and the seats and the tables were cherry wood with red satin on the seats and red satin table covers. All the tables had candles on them and it was just romantic. We picked a large suit in a hotel that was on the top floor. I had fallen in love with it automatically. The hotel had soft off white carpeting in it and had the same design pattern as the Cullen's living room had. Once you walked past the sliding doors and onto the balcony there was a large hot tub that looked like it could sit at least ten people. The bedroom itself was beautiful and had a large full sized sleigh bed in the middle with huge fluffy pillows, warm blankets, and silk sheets. The hotel manager allowed us to add candles and have the hot tub ready by the time Edward and I got to the hotel room. I also stashed my outfit in the closet of the bathroom so Edward wouldn't find it. Alice assured me everything was going to be fabulous and that Edward didn't know a thing. All day Alice had been thinking about random song lyrics to keep Edward at bay. By the time we got home it was around four-thirty so I had some free time before I had to go shower and get ready for tonight.

I gently knocked on Edward's office door then walked in. He was sitting at the desk working on his computer looking up to see me standing in the door way. "Hello, love. Finish all your running?" I smiled and sat down in a chair and rested my head back and closed my eyes. "Oh trust me, dear. You don't even know the half of it and we're still not finished!" he cocked an eyebrow at me then closed his laptop. "What do you mean you're still not finished? What more is there?" He sat down in the chair next to me. "Well, I have a reservation for us tonight at this new place outside of Forks. I'm sure you will like it. And then the rest is a little bit of a surprise." I opened one eye and smirked at him while I watched the curiosity build up inside of him. "Oh really?" he smirked and leaned in to kiss me while I leaned in to meet his lips. They were full of passion and lust and I wanted to just pin him to the floor and have my way with him at that very moment. Of course, we got interrupted with a knock on the door by our lovely sister Alice. "Bella! Come on you got to go shower and get ready!" I growled and leaned in to kiss Edward once more before Alice opened the door and dragged me away from my beloved husband as he waved and laughed at my expression. "I'll see you when my sister lets me have my wife back."

After I got out of the shower and about an hour of doing my make-up, getting my hair done, and getting dressed I was ready to go meet my husband down the stairs. He was wearing a black suit with his hands tucked into his pockets looking out the window until he heard the bathroom door open and his eyes were fixed on Alice who smirked and put her hands on her hips "May I introduce you to your date for tonight?" Edward replied anxiously "Yes please." I took a breath and then when Alice stepped aside I walked forward and met his eyes. His mouth was agape and his eyes were in shock. I smiled with a little smirk and grabbed onto the arm rail gliding down the stairs as Edward held his hand out for me still in shock. "Wow, you look… Amazing." He managed to choke out and I laughed. "Isn't it my thing to not know what to say and stutter over my words?" he chuckled lightly and then opened the front door. "I guess so, but you got me tonight." The only thought going through my head at that moment was _'Oh yes I do and you have NO clue!' _

We took my car and got to the restaurant right on time. 'I guess having a husband that loves speed isn't so bad sometimes' I smiled to myself as he held open the car door for me. I got out and then he proceeded to open the restaurant doors for me and pulled my chair out for me. We had a simple night of nothing but just some drinks and some salad. My nerves began to rise when I paid our waiter for the meal and began to leave. Edward insisted he would pay for it, but I refused to let him since it was his birthday. "So where to now, Mrs. Cullen?" he whispered in my ear sending electric chills through my body. "You will just have to see." I said in a calm, cool, collected voice when my body was going haywire on the inside. Edward pulled our luggage out of the backseat of my car while I checked us into our suit. I slid the card into the door until a green light came on signaling that it was unlocked and opened the door open for him. He pulled our luggage into the living room as he examined the suit. "This is all too much, Bella. You really didn't need to do all of this." I smiled as I poured us some wine into glasses and handed him one. "It's your birthday. You have given me the best gift you could ever give me, yourself. And I am so thankful for that. So enjoy this, enjoy tonight. You've been working yourself nonstop and it's time for a rest and some relaxation."

He took a sip of his drink and put it down on the counter top where mine was sitting. "Come on, follow me." I held out my hand in which he grabbed and lead him outside onto the balcony where the hot tub was hot and bubbling. He went to the railing to look out at the city and smiled then turned around and seen the hot tub. "Your trunks are in the luggage, sweetie. I'll be right back; I have to go get mine." He looked at me confused for a minute, "Isn't yours in the luggage also?" I smirked and shook my head. "No, Alice and I stopped by here earlier and I left mine here. Go ahead and get in I'll be back to join you." He nodded then proceeded to go through the luggage to find his trunks and got ready in the bed room while I had locked myself up in the bathroom to get ready for the night. After I had zipped everything up and everything was in place, I did a rotation in the mirror making sure everything was in the right place and it looked okay. I walked out slowly then opened the sliding doors to see my husband relaxing with his head back against the hot tub with his eyes closed. "Enjoying it, love?" I asked in a velvet voice as he nodded keeping his eyes closed. "Yes, this is wonderful. Are you going to come in and join me?" He tilted his head up and opened his eyes to see the outfit I was wearing and I saw the lust in his eyes. "Bella… What are you wearing?" I did a small pout and took the tail in my hands swinging it in a circle. "Do you not like it?" his eyes scanned over my body and his eyes went coal black.

Before I could blink, he was out of the hot tub and his hands were resting on my hips. Pulling me closer to his body as his hands ran down my sides and then gripping my ass. I squeaked lightly as he smirked and leaned in to nibble on my neck and my ear. I pushed away gently and grabbed his hand bringing him into the bed room where I then began to do a strip tease before he could rip my favorite outfit apart. First I started with putting the hood down and unzipping the sides. He was practically drooling while I teased him with how slow I was taking my outfit off. "I can't take this anymore Bella!" he pulled me down onto the bed and pulled the rest of the outfit off that I didn't have the time to take off before he got inpatient and decided to rip it off of my body. Once I was free of all my clothing he got on top of me and scanned my body. "You are so beautiful my wonderful, Bella. Let me take my time rediscovering your body." My eyes were filled with lust and my body was aching with want that I pulled him down to kiss his lips. Then, I kissed his ears, his neck, his shoulders, and then his collarbone before he took over.

He cupped my face then kissed it all over then his hands moved down to my breasts massaging each one while he nibbled on my ear lobe earning a growl full of lust and want. My legs wrapped around his waist as he continued his way down leaving butterfly kisses down my body. He kissed in-between my breasts and then took one of my nipples into his amazing mouth while a gasp slipped from my lips. He rubbed the other nipple in circles with his fingers while he worked on the other one with his mouth, then he switched sides giving the other one much needed attention. "Mmmmm….. Gah, Edward! You're driving me crazy!" he chuckled at my plea and continued to tease me kissing my naval and then running his hands up and down my thighs then he slowly worked his way to my inner thigh licking his fingers and sliding them down into my folds while I squirmed at the touch. He licked my clit while his fingers worked their way inside of me. First one finger, then the second one working slowly then gaining momentum as I began to gasp and moan with every little touch he gave me.

He then unclasped my legs from his sides and then put them over his shoulders dipping his head in between my folds and licking me completely. I was clawed at his shoulders and my back arched as I moaned flying higher to my peak of passion. He continued to work until he knew I was close to my climax. "Cum for me, love." He told me as he worked harder and then a growl rippled through my body as my orgasm began to take control of my body. He licked up my juices and then came back up, licking his lips, and then kissing me passionately waiting for me to gain control of my body and for the fog to clear out of my mind. I then rapped my legs around his waist as he looked down at me and kissed me again softly. He then entered me slowly his tipping going in first then going in inch by inch waiting for my body to adjust to his length. I bucked against him to know I was ready and then he went deeper into me until he was in me completely. "Oh my god, Bella you feel wonderful." He moaned out as he continued to go harder and faster with each and every thrust as hands traced his chest and then went up to claw his shoulders. I moaned out his name time after time until we finally reached our peaks together. He pulled out of me and then laid his head down on my chest closing his eyes and just lying there in silence while we both came down from our highs.

I traced shapes onto his back as I looked up at the ceiling "So, did you enjoy your birthday?" he lifted his head up at me and smiled softly "Of course I did, love. Now you promised you would join me in the hot tub. I'm still waiting for you to accomplish your promise." I smirked as he got up and I chased him to the hot tub.


End file.
